Harry Potter takes an unexpected twist
by L.A.McHenry
Summary: What if things were different? What if life was a little bit more simple? What if Lily never met her grave? do you think things could be different? Find out and read....I promise it is def. worth it! I am rating it "T" Let me know! and I shall amaze!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone but Elisabeth Evans aka Liza, Anne Malfoy, and Aunt Julia.

The 1st chapter is rated T (Teen) unless you think otherwise

**Chapter 1 The new girl**

As I stood in my new common room and introduced myself I couldn't understand why everyone was staring at me. "Hello My name is Elisabeth Anne Evans but my friends and family call me Liza." I knew that I sounded funny but I didn't know that I sounded funny enough to make everyone stare.

(What are they staring at?)

Finally someone spoke up. "Hi, Liza I'm Harry Potter." Then another "I'm Ronald!" "And I'm Hermione" "And seriously RONALD??!! He goes by Ron around here!" Hermione seemed angry and she huffed away. Then a few more people introduced themselves. After a few hours everyone went to their dorms. I was left there with Ron and Harry. We were all sitting by the fire.

"So" I finally spoke. "Why was every one staring at me so funny?" "Well…." Harry said "You look really amazing and I'm not just saying it." *blush* "Well Harry, Ron, Where I'm from nobody thought that about me."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with them then?" Ron added.

"Well you see Ron, girls with big boobs and hips and red hair just are not cool in America….they are not considered hot."

Both Harry and Ron looked at me amazed.

"Girls in America have to be skinny, wearing tight jeans; little tops, and have bleach blonde hair."

Ron looked angry. "Listen Liza, You are the most amazing girl around here, Ron is just saying welcome to Hogwarts! Where we don't care if you look like a stick. All that we see is your beauty. On that note I will say good night to you." They both went to their dorms. I was all alone in the common room now.

I soon heard a rustle in the fire. "Psst Liza…Liza are you there?" It was my mother. I waited all night for her to send to me. "Hi mom!" "Liza I have an important question for you." "What is it mom?" "Well is there a boy named Harry Potter there??" "…yeah why?" "Well I kind of heard about him that's all…" Then someone yelled for her…it sounded like my mom's friend Julia. I call her aunt Julia because she helped my mom raise me. " Lily! Is that Liza???!!" " haha yes" my mother said. I said my hello and good byes to my aunt and mother then went off to bed.

I woke up to a startling girl sitting on my legs. "I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!" I remembered her from the night before. She was a pretty girl very beautiful dirty blonde hair. She was kind of bossy. "Um hi uh…"I stuttered . "Lavender!" she said. "Ok so …what do you want Lavender?" "Every one went to breakfast before we have to do class today…here I brought you some food….(she talks a lot)….I couldn't sleep last night, and I was going to sit by the fire…well…I saw you talking to your mum." " So? Am I not allowed to talk to my mom?" "Well…Her name is Lily…Harry's mum's name is Lily."…I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Listen L-Lavender is it? A whole bunch of people have that name!" She looked like she was going to hit me now. "Get dressed I have something to show you before our 1st class!" I rolled my eyes at this...but I got dressed and followed.

We were now a foot away from the great hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Prof. Snape were all standing in the door way arguing. Apparently Ron sat on one of Prof. Snape's Potions. But Lavender stood pointing at the trophy case and told me to look. I looked at it and saw a picture of a James Potter holding a cup and a woman with red hair on his side. I stood in shock when I saw her. " That's my ..my …MOM!" I passed out.

I woke up to Harry and the gang standing in the room with all of my professors. Dumbledore signaled everyone out but him and Harry. "Liza?..(Harry started) W-Why did you point to my mother in that picture and faint?" " No ..This must be a mistake..I saw my mother..we don't have the same mother." …silence…. "Your right Liza..My mum is dead!" "Besides Harry My mom's name is Lily Evans. Your mom was Lily Potter!" Suddenly Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other. "Elisabeth Harry's mother was Lily Evans before she married James." Dumbledore left the room now.

"Liza…I need to talk to your mum…I need to see for myself…please?" "Harry, there is no way...We aren't, my mom isn't...I'm tired Harry…Let me sleep for a bit. Wont you?"

Later I woke up to my mom standing next to me. "Mom?? Am I dreaming?" "No honey...I need to talk to you." "Mom you went here? You were married? You have a son…I have a Brother??? Mother please tell me what's going on!" " Ok…Well yes Harry is my son too…James and I were putting him to bed when V-Voldemort came….and H-He killed James 1st ,then pointed his want at Harry..I was so scared. I held him close to me and enchanted him with a very powerful spell…and Voldemort Struck me down. Later my friend Julia woke me up, and Harry was gone. I was pregnant with you so she didn't want me to stress. I was terribly sad…I thought Harry was dead. I lost James…and I lost Harry…and I didn't want to lose you too. I only found out about Harry last year…I wanted to send you to this school so I could know it was true. I wanted to tell you but I was so scared." There was an awkward silence. Harry then walked in and stood there like he had just seen a ghost. He started turning red and ran to her and hugged her.

After a heartwarming reunion we all went to the great hall to eat. Mother, son, and daughter. Everyone in the hall was silent. Finally Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new defense against the dark arts teacher…. Lily Evans.

The whole room was quiet. I saw the look on Prof. Snape when he looked at mom. He looked happy to see her. Harry and I were both glad to hear it. I think the reason Dumbledore picked her is because he knew she and Harry had a lot of catching up to do. I got put into the 4th year with my brother and his friends because we are only 9 months apart from each other in age. Not to mention I am probably a whole lot smarter than him. I was forced to study all the time. I was home schooled by mother and Aunt Julia. They taught me everything.

________*

It's been 3 months and Hermione and I are arguing over what kinds of roots are the best for love potions. While discussing this we talked about what we were all doing for Yule break. Hermione decided she was inviting her parents over to the Black house this year. My mother decided since this was our first Christmas with Harry that she wanted to spend it at the Black house, along with me and Aunt Julia. We all would be going to the 1st Yule ball this year too. Harry had already gotten himself in trouble this year. Someone but his name into the goblet of fire. But now that mother is around for him she forbid him from doing it. She also took custody from Aunt Petunia so that he could be home with her.

"SNAPE you forget about it! Don't think that is going to work on me! I will never forgive you ever!" "Lily you don't have to call me Snape…I am sorry I told you already I was wrong and I regret it every day!" I heard her slap him from the restroom near the great hall. As I walked out they went separate ways. "Mom why are you fighting with Professor Snape?" I tried to get her to talk but she just walked away. I soon met up with Harry and Ginny. She was giggling. "Harry I need to talk to you." I interrupted. "Sure Liza!" Ginny walked away.

" Harry….Why was mother fighting with Snape…do I not know something ?? She usually tells me those things."

He started laughing. "Mum and Snape go way back…He used to love her…or does love her. As to why they hate each other is beyond me…all I know is Snape hated our Father and he is dead. So she is probably angry at him because he hated him and he is dead now." "Oh …..any who changing the subject a little who are you bringing to the ball?" He looked upset at that. "Well I haven't asked anyone yet…" "O MY GOD Harry how blind are you?!?!" I think he was a little shocked when I said that. "Well Harry if you don't ask her soon someone else will…don't be stupid!" "What are you talking about? Someone told you about Cho right? …I…I" "HARRY no not Cho! I meant Ginny.. didn't you see the way she laughed at your stupid joke? She likes you ask her!" He grumbled away from me.

I knew he wanted to ask her so I coolly went over to her table and sat down. "Hey Ginny! Are you going to go to the Yule ball??" " Uh yes I am.." "With who?? I know someone who wants to go with you but is too shy to ask you." Ginny shot up grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the great hall and didn't say anything till she and I were in the rest room. "Who?" She said kind of jumpy. "Harry of course! You should ask him he would be so happy and relieved. He thought you would never go with him." She hugged me and ran out.

I soon ran into someone. I dropped my books everywhere. I hurried and apologized as I picked them up. "Ah you must be Liza! Potters little sister!" "I am and who might you be I have seen you here and your always giving my brother dirty looks." " Draco…Draco Malfoy but you may call me Draco." He said kind of softly. "Well Draco nice to meet you…are you friends with my brother then?" "I wouldn't say we are friends..But you and I could be …friends." I giggled a little. He really is cute. His blonde hair and he is tall. "Well Liza…who are you going with to the ball? Would you want to accompany me?" I didn't know what to say this was my 1st anything dance. I answered yes to him.

(Well that's all for now folks if you want to know what else happens give me comments.)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may get a little more out of the T for Teen it has a little sex. Not totally bad sex…just a tiny bit… over all still clean! :) and again same as before I own only the ones I listed before. I still think its not very inappropriate yet .

**Chapter 2 What's Love?**

Mom decided she would go with Sirius to the Ball. To catch you up, mom vouched for him and told the ministry he wasn't responsible for dad and her death and seeing as how mom wasn't dead they believed her and he is no longer a wanted man. When Harry found out I was going with Draco to the ball, he flipped telling me Draco was up to something. I didn't care I kind of like him and it's just a dance.

Ron tooktoo long to ask anyone so he got stuck with Parvati. Neville got to go with her sister.

Hermione and I got ready for the dance she looked absolutely stunning and I did too. I was wearing a long blue dress that had no straps and I wore my hair up and curled it. It was a little reveling kind of low cut but none the less beautiful.

Ginny looked amazing too. We all headed down the stairs together and the whole room went silent. I felt so pretty and I'm pretty sure Hermione and Ginny knew the feeling too. I'm also sure Harry forgot all about Cho when Ginny came down the stairs.

Draco pushed Harry out of the way and made his way to me. "You look beautiful." He said simply. I couldn't help but blush. What was it I liked about Draco? I don't really know….maybe it's the bad boy act. " You look pretty good yourself ." I added. Harry looked really pissed that I was with him. But I'm not letting him ruin my night too.

We were dancing on the floor when the song finally ended and a slow song came on. Draco put his hands lower onto my hip. I put my head onto his shoulders and he flinched a little. I heard him sigh a little. "Draco…did you ask me to the ball? Is it because you like me? Or did you ask me to get at my brother?" He looked down at me and whispered into my ear. "Liza, I asked you because I am very attracted to you. I can't really explain it but I like you…..But It is pretty fun to torture Potter." Then he started laughing. "Draco Malfoy….I can't believe you…I…I actually like you and all you can think about is hurting my brother. You know what good night to you!"

I was now in my common room crying. It seemed the 1st guy I have ever liked didn't even like me back. I hate being told who I can and can't date. I hate it even more when everyone is right. Later that night everyone was finally in the common room and talking. I snuck down and hid just to listen. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and kept laughing and talking. Poor Ron looked miserable. Hermione was sitting in a corner smiling andholding herself. Neville was laughing along with Ginny and Harry. The Triwizard tournament starts tomorrow and everyone looks tired. I ran back to my bed and Hermione came in. "I saw you Liza." "Hermione …why is Draco such a jerk?" "Well Liza..he has always been a jerk andif you met his father you would understand where he gets it. He has tried everything to ruin everyone's lives….his father almost had Ginny killed…but he is protected by the ministry of magic. He is a very big jerk. He and Harry are the biggest enemies. Also he had Hagrid fired and his dragon taken away. He also hates Mudbloods." I looked at her. "What is a mudblood?" "Well mudblood is a very mean name for muggle {non-wizard} born…like me.." I couldn't believe that. "Wow …but wait…my mother is a mudblood then. Why would he be like that?" "I told you Liza he is just mean." After that we went to bed.

It was time for the tournament. They were all ready. Everyone sat in the boxes and watched as everyone out smarted their dragons. Then we were all back in our dorms. Because of all the excitement everyone 4th year and up got to go Hogsmeade. I was sitting alone outside the little town on a rock. I sat wondering how He could be so evil. Not only that but how he could he be flirting with me one day andthe next have Pansy on his arm. I was startled by the dark shadow that was behindme. I wasn't able to turn around fast enough when someone covered my eyes. The scent was amazing. Whoever it was it was soothing. His voice in my ear was amazing. I knew it was him. "Draco, what are you doing?" "How did you know it was me?" "I don't know I just did, will you please just let me see now?" "No not yet" he answered. We walked a very long time until we were up stairs and warm. He let go and we were standing in front of a dark scary picture. "This is the SlytherinCommon room…the only place I can be alone withyou." "BE ALONE WITH ME?!? Why would you want to be alone with me?" "Liza…I have never felt this way about anyone…honest…I love you…" "Draco, you love me? We went into the room. " Nobody is going to be here for quite some time." He said. We sat by the fire and he held my hand. "Draco Why are you mean to everybody? Why do you want my brother dead…why do you hurt my friends?" "Listen Liza, I have to act that way…my parents would hate me if I didn't…I don't like Potter much because we just don't get along. As for Granger I did just hate her but I just teased her. I have tried to avoid doing so since she punched me in the face…yes punched me….I am not evil I just don't get along withthem…but I can try to not be mean if it means being with you." "Draco….I…Love you too…"

He kissed me. Then slowly he put his hand up the back of my shirt. I felt him unsnap my bra while he kissed me. I was nervous but excited at the same time. Anyone could walk in at any minute. But I didn't want him to stop. Instead of pulling my shirt off he just rubbed my breasts under my shirt. We would have kept going if it weren't for the fact it was 8pm. That is the time we were supposed to leave the town. So I jumped up snapped my bra back and kissed him then ran as fast as I could to the great Hall restroom so that I could jump into the crowd when they came in. The only person that saw me leave was Ginny and I told her I was feeling sick when I went to sit on that rock. So maybe if she asks where I went I could lie and tell her I came back to the castle to go to the restroom cause I got sick or something.

When everyone came in, a couple girls came into the restroom and I snuckout. Sure enough Ginny covered for me telling everyone I was sick. So Hermione put her arm around my shoulder andwalked with me up the stairs. As we walked up Draco passed us andhe winked at me I just nodded with a little smile so no one would suspect.

The next day finally came and it was time for the next task. I told everyone I was too sick to go .Cho, Hermione, and Gabrielle (she is Fleur one of the champion's little sister) all passed me. Hermione told me Dumbledore called them to his office. She asked me why I wasn't down on the water. "No, I'm feeling sick still I think I am going to stay in bed today." "Well ok Liza I'm sorry you will miss all the fun, but enjoy your sleep then." Finally she left.

I made my way up to the common room when he pulled me into a dark room. I had never seen this room before. He locked the door. He said a spell and his wand lit up like a flashlight. Then he laid it down on the floor where a blanket was. He started kissing me and started where we left off last time. "Liza, are you sure you love me?" "Yes I am sure…..are you sure you love me?" He was quiet. "I don't think I have ever been this sure in my life." It was a little cold in the room so after we were naked he pulled the blanket over us. Slowly he put himself in me. It hurt a little but I didn't want to be loud in fear someone would hear. He caressed my head and kissed me. It felt amazing, being here with him. He held me so tight. Finally we were done. "That was my 1st time Liza." "Mine too Draco." "He kissed me again. "I really do love you Liza." "I know Draco."

After we got dressed again we headed out. Together we walked up the stairs. When we heard someone behindus. "Draco…..who is this filthof a girl?" Draco turned aroundslowly. "Father…this is Liza she…" "Liza is that short for something?" "My name is ElisabethEvans!" I halfway spat. "Liza" Draco whispered. "So Elisabeth, are you dating Draco?" Draco interrupted. "Father what are you doing here?" "Well Draco I was here because professor Moody should be the one teaching here not the mudblood Potter!" Draco grabbed my hand behind his back. Trying to keep me from saying anything. It didn't work. "1st of all Mr. Malfoy I am dating your son, 2nd My mother is the teacher here and she is doing a wonderful job! Last but not least don't you ever call her a mudblood!" Draco put his hand on his head andhis father just had a piercing stare. "Wait …so you are a Potter?" He said withan evil laughter. "I'm a Potter by blood but my last name is Evans. My mother changed it back when I was born to prevent people from finding us." "Draco I am very disappointed in you….you are not allowed to mingle with such filthy blood!" At that I started to tear up a little trying to hide my anger. "Father….I …maybe… you should go Liza…." Draco said in an almost choke.

I ran to my dorm and started crying my eyes out. I heard Harry in the common room so I ran down to talk to him. "Liza? Why are you all red? Are you ok….you must be really sick then..." "No Harry I need to talk to you ...I …I really need my brother right now." "Ok then, let's take a walk outside then." We started walking and talking and I told him how I loved Draco and how I gave myself to him and how his father forbids him from seeing me. I told him I lied about being sick to sneak and see Draco. "Well Liza….I did try to tell you..." "HARRY I am in love with him! Can't you just be a big brother and not act like this?" "Ok…ok Liza I will try to help you." I started crying again. But this time my brother just hugged me.

It was the last day of the tournament. I was walking down the hall and some guy in all black grabbed me and I dropped my wand. He was holding me so that I couldn't talk or see. Soon he tied my face with some kind of mask. I was scared.

Well this is the end of this chapter Write me for the next half…..dundundunnnnnnn


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The way things are**

"Don't even try to speak Potter." I knew that voice it was Mr. Malfoy's. "The Dark Lord will be pleased with me. We will get your brother easier this way. You and your mudblood mother ruined our plans to get him in the tournament."

_________* Meanwhile back at Hogwarts ______*

"Potter!!" Draco said huffing. "My father…Liza…I overheard him last night….He was talking to someone before he left the castle!" "Malfoy! Where did your disgusting father take my sister!" "Well Potter if you put it that way maybe I shouldn't tell you!" Harry raised his wand to Malfoy's face. "I swear I will rearrange your hideous face if you don't tell me…she trusted you and this is how you repay her? She loved you and you couldn't even defend her….you may hate me Malfoy but I know you don't hate her! You love her and you should tell me so she can live!" "Fine Potter…the gate key is in the maze no one will ever get to it but you…they rigged it….I shouldn't go with you but I will……it's my father and I do love her." "How in bloody hell do you think I will get in there?!?!?" "Well Potter we have brooms….and maybe there is a spell for invisibility…" "I ….I have a cloak….but we will have to ride the same broom…" Harry said fast. "Sounds like a plan lets go."

They got in the maze just in time. But Malfoy was wrong…Cedric made it there. All three boys grabbed it at the same time.

____*____

"Ah Harry Potter we knew you couldn't resist saving your poor little sister." Said a dark voice. I now had the ability to speak and see. "Harry it's a trap…" "I know Liza….Draco told me." I heard a hiss "Draco….why are you here? I thought I told you to tell him how to get here and stay in the Castle!" "Draco you tricked Harry…how could you?!?!" "Liza they promised me you wouldn't be harmed if I did." I started to cry. "Voldemort…" Harry hissed. Cedric looked confused. "Kill the spare!" We heard Voldemort hiss. "NO!" Harry Screamed. With a swish of a wand the ugly guy that was holding the fetus looking Voldemort killed Cedric. "You ugly bastard! Why did you do that you had no right!" I almost choked out from crying. He then pointed the wand at me. To my surprise Draco jumped in front of me. That's when Mr. Malfoy spoke fast. "Pettigrew! Focus on Potter he is the one we need forget my stubborn son!" That's when The Pettigrew guy cut Harry and dripped his blood into a pot. Then he dropped Voldemort into the pot .Next thing we knew Voldemort was standing up on his own tall and bald. I got loose and ran at him but he hit me with his hand it knocked me out. When I woke up it was in the hospital wing next to Harry and across from me laid Draco.

(What happened?) Harry was sitting on his bed now awake. "H-Harry what happened?" I said softly. He just looked at me for a minute. Then he answered. "Liza…..He is back…the guy who killed Father…and the one who almost killed you and mum….the one who tried to kill me …the one who killed hundreds and killed Cedric (he was yelling now) It's all my fault too….I could have grabbed the cup before Cedric! I could have gone alone...Draco….saved us…he does love you..." I wanted to know what happened but didn't want to make him hurt more by asking. He looked at me for a minute. "I know you want to know… no one is safe anymore…no one…Voldemort knocked you out he was going to cast the killing curse but Draco jumped in and tried to deflect it with his want..I felt so helpless I was still stuck up on the stupid statue…but it did reflect it…it did…but in the process sent you both flying and Draco hit his head pretty hard but still alive….then Voldemort wanted to duel me…so I did..And Cedric and Father were there and helped me get you all back…there ghosts anyways…Cedric's funeral is tomorrow."

______*______

It was a sad funeral…Dumbledore put the tournament cup on his grave. Cho was crying hard. Mr. Diggory looked very sad and even angry.

After the Funeral I decided to go and visit Draco. When I got up there his father was there, Along with Rugged looking wizards that had him cuffed. "It's off to Azkaban with you." One guy said. "Why are you doing this to me do you know who I am?" Mr. Malfoy screamed. I kind of hid behind the door as they took him away. Then I entered the room. "Draco…are you awake?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk out. "Liz-a…..is that you?" "Draco!!! My Love!!" I jumped onto his bed and kissed him on the lips. "You saved me! They took your father away. I saw him leave." He got quiet. "I know…I told the ministry my father tried to kill me too." I looked at him in shock. "I mean he didn't try to save me...so in a way he was helping try to kill me…and he knows I love you…he let all of this happen……he deserves it." "Draco…that is very hard to do…what about your mother?" "She is part of this too…she works for him too……..I turned her in too….they took her 1st." I didn't know what to say to him. "Draco where will you go now?" "Well…Dumbledore already worked something out for me..."

____*____

The end of the year finally rolled around. Draco and I are still together…but we have kept it a secret…well to almost everyone… except my friends. But they pretty much keep it to themselves. No one really asks me about it but maybe Ginny. Hermione and Ginny kind of became my best friends; the only downside to it is Hermione still hates Draco. I guess I don't blame her….he still calls her names and makes rude remarks to her. He also still argues with Harry. It's almost like the whole thing didn't happen. But he is sweet to me…and I know it's just his image he is trying to keep. Ginny seems to believe me though. I'm glad I have someone to talk to about him too.

On the other hand Mom is talking to Snape again. I saw them taking a walk into the forest. He looks happy and so does she.

____*____

We were all at the train station. I met Draco in the back of the bus and cried into my hands then kissed him. "I guess I will see you next year? Do you know where you are going yet?" "Yes I do and I will see you next year then." He kissed me. "Please tell me where so I don't worry about you…" "I will be staying with a distant cousin of mine." He said this smirking.

____*_____

Later we arrived at a house I had never seen but Harry looked relieved. "Black house……" he said with relief. I had never been here before. I went and go settled into a room. I took the attic room for myself it looked cozy. Then I went down to the kitchen I was surprised to see Sirius, Harry, Mom, Aunt Julia and All the Weasley's. A Few hours passed and a knock was on the door, Sirius answered after asking for the password. It was The Grangers. Hermione's parents looked good, even though they were plain human err…muggle they support their daughter. "Is this house really big enough for everyone?"I said. "Well, Miss Elisabeth we are Witches and wizards…*chuckle* this house can be any size we want it to be." Sirius answered. "Ok well sleeping arrangements must be made then." Mrs. Weasley threw in.

I decided I would share a room with Ginny in the attic; she agreed with me. Hermione got the little room to herself it was really a one person room anyhow. Besides she wouldn't be alone she has her cat too and I am allergic to cats so I couldn't share with her anyways. Ron and Harry shared a room. Then Fred and George shared a room. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley share a room on the 1st floor along with Sirius, Aunt Julia and mom. Mom and aunt Julia lucked out she got Sirius's mom's old room. Then there was one extra room open that Sirius didn't want anyone to touch. We all woke up to the yummy smell of chocolate chip pancakes that my mom makes so well. I came down as happy as can be. There was a hooded character sitting at the table alone. I was almost very afraid. "Sit here I saved you a spot." He said. "DRACO!!!!!!" I ran over to him and kissed him. "What are you doing here? How did you…when did you?!?!" "*chuckle* I told you I had to stay with a distant cousin." I only looked at him with a blank stare. "Uh….that would mean we are related……….." Draco just looked at me. "No, we would be like 3rd cousins and only by marriage." I looked at him confused…."Ok Liza we are like 3rd cousins but your dad was adopted at the Witches orphanage." He paused for a minute. "We are not blood related." "Ok well were is everyone today? Was I the last one up?" "Yes you were last but I volunteered to stay here till you woke up. They all went to the market to get food and all kinds of games."

After the two of us cleaned the dishes and table and put everything away we went to his room. He held me and we made love. After we were finished we went to the living room to watch TV. He didn't know how to use it but I did. Since his parents hate muggles he was never taught how to use it. I lived in America so I knew how. brought it here from his job. We are all here to stay safe since Voldemort is on the loose now. So we have to resort to little things like Television.

"How are those little buttons supposed to make this work? Is it like a wand?" "Ha-ha no Draco! It's just technology!" That's when everyone came in. Draco jumped to the other side of the couch as soon as he heard the door. "Malfoy! Get away from her!" Harry spat as soon as he noticed us in the same room. "Harry honey leave them alone!" "Thanks mom." I said to her. Harry grumbled and went up to his room with Ron. I heard the door slam. Hermione just left the room quietly and went to Harry's room too. Ginny gave me a little smile and went into the study room next to the living room. The Grangers went into the kitchen with all the other adults. Draco kind of made his way into his room quietly. I started up the stairs a little before mom whispered for me to meet her in her room. I went with no hesitation. "Lizard (my mother is weird) are you happy with Draco? …I know you love him…but I want you to be careful. Harry has told me about him….he seems like the kind of guy to go back to his ways a lot. All I mean is..be careful…so far he has treated you well….just don't……give yourself to him wait till you are ready." I didn't know how to tell her…I didn't know what to tell her. I started looking at my feet. "Elisabeth! You didn't!" "Mom…I love him and I trust him. He would never hurt me he almost died saving me!" "NO! you are only 14 years old! You also JUST turned 14! You were having sex at 13?!?!?!?!?" "Mom….yes…please don't hate me now…" "I will never hate you Lizard! Just tell me you guys were safe….." What does that mean?.. "Safe mom? What do you mean I'm fine…." "Elisabeth Anne Evans!!!!....did he use a condom?!?!" "Mom…what …I …" I ran out of her room because she was yelling and crying. Harry and everyone ran to the bottom of the stairs where I was standing. "Liza what happened?!? Why was mum screaming?" "Harry….I don't really want to talk about this…." I left in silence to my room. Ginny soon joined me. She didn't say anything she just hugged me.

Minutes later I told her what happened with mom and I. Ginny just looked at me in horror. "Liza…you could be pregnant. Your mum loves you and wants you safe." "I could be p..pregnant?" "YES geez Liza…do you not know anything about sex?" "Well I …no….I was taught everything but that…maybe mom and aunt Julia left that out." So Ginny told me about it all and I sat and listened.

____*____

Later that night we were all sitting at the table, I thought mom might have told everyone but no one mentioned a thing about it, they just talked about the daily profit and the new dog that the neighbors have. Mom wasn't looking at me and Draco couldn't stop looking at me. I wondered if he knew about all this and didn't care….does he want a baby? Ginny told me how hard it would be. Does he know about this stuff? Soon after everyone headed to their rooms Fred and George got stuck with dishes. All us kids headed to the living room to play a board game. It was a pretty cool game the figures on the board moved themselves. They also talked. It was kind of crowded we had Harry and Ron on one side of the table Hermione and Ginny on the other I sat behind Harry with my feet across the couch, Fred and George sat on opposite sides of the room throwing paper air planes that were really air planes to each other and Draco sat alone in a corner watching me. Mom and Aunt Julia went to their room right after dinner. Sirius and the Weasley's along with the Granger's sat in the kitchen talking. Fred and George ran to bed 1st they were probably planning some kind of prank. Then Ginny and Hermione walked up the stairs together. Finally Draco gave me a signal. He got up and went to his room. Ron just watched out of the corner of his eye. Harry didn't budge. I soon got up and left. As I pretended to go up the stairs I snuck around the corner into Draco's room. "Did they see you come in here?" Draco whispered to me. "No one saw me…we need to talk…" "About what?" "Well I told my mom…before you freak…she made me tell her….and she asked if we were at least safe…..I didn't know what she meant…." "Oh…..well I figured you knew about that stuff and I thought you were at least on the pill or something since you didn't say anything….." "No..I didn't know anything about sex….no one ever taught me…" "How are we going to know if you are pregnant???!!" He interrupted. "That's the problem…I don't know…" We talked all night. He said he is sticking with me no matter what I want to do.

I eventually headed to bed. It was very dark in the room so I lit a lamp. I didn't want to wake Ginny. But to my surprise she wasn't even in there. But Harry was. He looked at me in anger. "Hello Liza…listen I know I am just a new brother to you …and you haven't known me very long …but I love you, and I know what you and mum talked about. Ginny told me…and before you go getting mad at her she only told me because I came up here to find you and you weren't up here…so I forced her to spill it. "What am I supposed to tell you? I don't know if I am and for now on I will be more careful!" "Well you should be scared…you will miss out on Hogwarts and graduating…and hanging out with friends!"I just walked over to m bed and went to sleep.

You know the drill comment and I will keep going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Start of a new year**

Well a few months have passed and we all were getting ready for school again. I found out a am pregnant. But not as pregnant as I thought I would have been. Apparently I didn't get pregnant till the summer started. That means the day that I fessed up. Ironic I think. Mom forgave me. She also said it would be nice to have another baby in her life. Aunt Julia said she would take care of my baby over the school years till I finish school. That means every holiday I could come home and see it and every summer. Draco proposed to me. We are now engaged. Yes at 14 and 15. But he and I want to wait till we are both out of Hogwarts. Also we both decided that keeping our relationship a secret was a good idea. Yeah people are going to notice my big belly but I will keep it to myself. If they start the slut rumors that's when Draco said he will step in. He is pretty popular so people would leave him alone. Plus besides Harry Draco can be pretty dangerous…that scares people. I am 3 months now just barely showing and I put on my uniform with a vest to boot. I look really cute. You really can't tell yet.

Harry on the other hand punched Draco in the face. They got into it pretty big. Harry was pretty pissed. But he and I are ok now. He said he would protect me from the other students, all my friends said they would keep it to themselves too.

We all were in the great hall for another year and mom was nowhere to be found. Also Snape was missing too. I wasn't the only one to see that Harry looked around for them too.

We soon all went to our dorms. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and Harry funny. We walked by Draco and some friends. "Potter and his puny sister off to save the world huh?" Said Pansy with a jump in her step. Everyone in her group laughed even Draco. Harry just grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. "Are you letting him make fun of you too?" "Harry it's just easier if he plays along with them. We both agreed it was just less obvious if we played it this way. "Liza you are going to get hurt by all this!" We walked quietly to the common room.

" Harry!! Why are you being such a jerk all of a sudden to me?" He just walked to his dorm. "Because Liza he is mad he didn't get picked to be a Prefect with Ron and Hermione!" "Ginny is he being a jerk to you too?" "Yes….. he is completely ignoring me!"

Later in the week there was this very plump lady who came to the school Dolores? I think. She was very bitchy looking she had her nose held high. Hermione ran up to me. "Liza apparently the ministry of magic is being very anal about this whole thing. From what I have heard Lucius Malfoy convinced the ministry his son was under a spell from Harry Potter and it was all made up. I think they are getting scared. They are sending that foul woman here to check up on Dumbledore and the school, to make sure he isn't planning a "plot" to kill anyone or something like that. Its horrible Cedric is dead and no one is taking cautious measurements to prepare for the worst! We need to do something about this we need to save our butts!" She rushed off very fast. That day mom was fired and Dumbledore tried to get her to stay on campus. Mom refused to she told him she would be alright. She also told him she would be back to visit me when I need her in the hospital wing.

So to make a long story short Hermione decided to make a club, an army really and everyone joined her. They all decided that Harry was going to teach it. The problem was they needed a place to hold it. They eventually started working in a room called Room of requirement. It was a really cool room that disappeared when you went in.

Months passed I was showing now defiantly pregnant. Never got sick and it's a girl. Dolores has taken over the school and she is god-awful. She has set all these rules. She also knows we have all been up to something. Dumbledore has not yet left though. He just can't do anything about all of this. Draco and I sneak around seeing each other when we can. But there is a new rule about human contact so we have to be even more careful than before. No one has really paid too much attention to me yet. So I haven't got the cracks yet. Which means Draco and I are still a secret. He actually is in on training with us. He doesn't want a future of death to our baby's parents. Everyone was shocked when he joined us. Everyone seemed extremely shocked he was here. But some of us understood. There was an announcement. "I want you all to know I'm on to each and every one of you and I will find out what you are up to!" She sounded really cranky. Delores is getting way out of line.

Cho and Harry have started going steady. He looks happy about it, but when she is not around him she looks miserable. She had a good thing with Cedric. Ginny is pretty upset about it. But Hermione and I have convinced her to just hook up with other guys and just be herself. She is. I was on my way to Herbology when someone grabbed me by the arm. "Where are you taking me?!?" Her voice pierced my ears. "Listen little girl I know all about you…you think I can't tell! What are you 5 or 6 months along? Oh yeah you are showing now! You are a little slut…who's the daddy big brother?" "No what in the world are you saying to me?!? Maybe you are like that but not me!" What a bitch why would she even say such a thing? "Ok well you are coming with me then! Why don't you come to my office?" "I am late for class I really should be going!" She dragged me.

Lavender was the one who ran to Harry telling him I was in her office and she heard screaming coming from it. Harry ran to Draco and told him too. They both put their differences aside and ran to her office. "Potter she is 7 months along she could go into a panic and get sick and lose the baby!" "I know we need to run faster!"

They came into her office out of breath. "Umbridge! Leave her alone!" to my shock it wasn't my brother who yelled it. It was Draco. "Ah so is it you then Malfoy? Your father would be ashamed of you!" Draco ran over to me my arm was red and swollen. He looked at Harry. "So, Umbridge is this the way you punish innocent children?" My brother yelled. "Well I was giving her a detention as I should all of you for walking around school after hours." "Do you not understand you made her sick? She needs to go to the hospital wing now!" "What do you care Malfoy? You and I are full-blood she isn't she is half-blood. Did your father teach you nothing?" Draco put his arm around me and walked me to the hospital wing. He stayed with me and my brother ran to Dumbledore.

It was too late Dumbledore had to leave that afternoon. Somebody snitched and the room was found. Everyone had a detention. We were all taken into the office and Harry was at wand point. Umbridge was going to do the Cruciatus curse on him when Hermione spoke up. She claimed they were trying to contact Dumbledore about a weapon that they were planning on using against the Ministry. I know we all were thinking she was crazy for making up such a thing but she seemed to have a plan. Draco held me. Everyone knew about us now. "Yes, we can show you where it is too! We can take you to it." Hermione seemed to know what she was saying. "Fine, Crabbe! Goyle! Watch your friends here and make sure they don't take off!" Draco and I stayed behind. Apparently her plan worked. They came back without Umbridge and we had Crabbe and Goyle knocked out. "Apparently your sister has a mighty left hook and Goyle just doesn't know how to cope under pressure ha-ha!" "It would seem so Malfoy." "Listen Malfoy would you stay here with Liza we need to find Sirius. I had a vision he was in trouble. We need to go now. I want her in safe hands take care of her." "Yeah Potter I want her safe too." Then they were off.

Not even 30 minutes after they left I fell to the ground. Draco picked me up and ran me to the nurse. She told him I was going into a pre-labor. He was supposed to notify my mother immediately. I was sweating really bad. "Hello sweetheart." "M..m..mom?" "No its Aunt Julia…mom couldn't make it." "Ok where is Draco?" "Oh I don't know honey I asked him to get you ice." "Ice?" "Yes…we need to leave now honey…we need to go somewhere safer." "What are you talking about Aunt Julia…I'm in no state to walk anywhere." "We aren't walking we are teleporting. The truth is the dark lord needs your baby…..incase your brother doesn't complete him a new life can save his." "Aunt Julia! How could you do this to us we trusted you!" "Oh it has been me all along! I put a spell on a dead woman to make her look like your mother! That's why everyone thought she was dead. I needed her baby…you! But the dark lord wasn't ready when you were born. We were going to use you to sacrifice your life to kill your brother. But he wasn't ready when you were a baby. So I told your mother I would teach you about sex…she didn't need to worry…..I didn't on purpose hoping the day would come when you would conceive. Now we have our sacrifice in case we need it! But if the dark lord succeeds he won't need to kill the baby…she will be his daughter…his prodigy and my daughter! I have loved Tom all this time stood by him in shadows! Now I will be the one to succeed!"

Just then Draco walked in. "What is going on?" "Draco she works for him zap her or something she is gonna kill the baby!" Draco answered immediately. **"AVADA KEDAVRA!" **He screamed. She didn't even have time to react. My Aunt I have known for so long just fell to the ground dead. "Liza! You're bleeding!" He ran over to me. "What do I do?!?" "Draco I don't feel so good." I said kind of faint. I don't really remember what he said to me after that I passed out.

I woke up in a different room. My mother, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were sitting in chairs near me. "Sweetheart your awake!" My mother screamed. I looked down on my stomach it was gone. Dumbledore came in along with a few of my friends. "Mom…..where is she…" Mom looked at just me now. "Honey she..." My mother was cut off when Draco walked in with a bundle in his arms in a yellow blanket. "She is just fine Liza!" He said as he walked in. He put her in my arms and I cried a little. Anne Malfoy will be her name. "So how did the fight go what happened?" "Well your brother managed to make it away from Voldemort because Dumbledore saved him. Harry got possessed right in front of the ministry people and Harry said no to him. Your godfather Sirius is dead…..he died for Harry to live….besides that everyone else is ok." "What happened to me mom?" "Well Anne was 2 months early she is going to need extensive care for another few months until her lungs are stronger. You started to bleed and passed out so Draco jumped on his broom with you in his arms and flew to this hospital. Made it just in time too. They got her out and safe and closed you up in time to stop the bleeding." "Draco you saved me once again! I really do love you!"

At this point the school year was almost over Draco and Harry still fought but for the most part get along. They both were amazing in Quidditch. Dumbledore let me keep Anne at the school for the remainder of the year. She had a little nursery in the hospital wing. I stayed there the 1st few nights, I didn't need to stay there too much she slept most nights. Dumbledore hired a new nurse to watch her at night. Madam Pomfrey watched her during the days. She also took care of children who were sick and injured. She told me she didn't mind, she loved having a young one near her. Made her happy to see her little face. Of course I came to see her after a few of my classes and during lunch. Draco did the same. He wanted to be in every part of her life.

I sang to her every night before I had to head to my dorm. Mother loved to come and just watch me sing to her. I think t made her happy. "Liza...I need to talk to you….I think I am falling for Severus…." "Who?"I said with my eye brow cocked "Your professor Snape." "Mom you can like whoever you want but he is kind of a jerk." She just put her head down. "I know why too…..it's my fault…" On that note she left.


End file.
